


(1. Ring) / with this ring, I thee...?

by Mothfluff



Series: GO-ctober Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Ineffable husbands - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfluff/pseuds/Mothfluff
Summary: My attempts at an October Challenge, basically using the original Inktober prompts for drabbles.(Each prompt will be posted as part of a series, not chapters, so I can add tags/characters/ratings/trigger warnings for each instead of the whole she-bang)Prompt 1 - RingA quiet evening, some musing about jewellery, and a lot of questions not said out loud. A ring was bought a long time ago, and new rings will be bought as soon as the next morning comes.





	(1. Ring) / with this ring, I thee...?

“You've had this for forever, haven't you?” Crowley's fingers twisted around the winged ring on Aziraphale's pinky, nestled against his shoulder and playing with his hand absent-mindedly, while the angel held a book in his other hand. The endless drag of the evening had caused Crowley's mind to wander.

“Pretty much, I suppose.” Aziraphale answered without looking up from his page.

“Where did you get it? Upstairs? Doesn't really fit with the jewellery humans were making way back when.”

“Oh, I don't recall.” That was a lie. Aziraphale could tell you how and where he acquired every single piece of clothing he owned. He could tell you the story of this ring just as well. Only, he didn't want to tell _Crowley._

The demon seemed to be able to tell that as well, or maybe he was simply not up for being as much of a pestering nuisance as he usually would be. Who knows? Anyway, he dropped the subject – but not Aziraphale's hand.

His fingers kept twisting the shiny little ring, soon ghosting over to the finger next to it. Aziraphale, with all his collecting and enjoying of beauty, was not much for jewellery – but still-

“You should get more rings. They suit you.” And then, a little quieter, almost hoping he wouldn't hear it (which was a ridiculous thought, considering their heads were barely inches apart, but Crowley was surprised that his ridiculous thoughts became reality more often than not lately), “I could get you one.”

“Oh, but you already have, dear.” One could hear the soft amusement in his voice, if one was not as pre-occupied with this revelation as Crowley was. He sat up enough to turn and face Aziraphale.

“I did?”

“Back during the whole thing with Louis XIV, remember?” Crowley did not, evidently. “You had this whole business with the temptings at court. It was all quite extravagant, I have to say.”

“None of that had anything to do with a ring, though, angel.”

“Well, I suppose it wasn't so much a ring as it was an entire jewellery ensemble that you had commissioned for me, but a ring _was_ part of it.”

Crowley scrunched his nose up while thinking, a particularly new habit that Aziraphale liked far too much to mention it, lest he decided to never do it again. It took a while for his memory to catch up as he leant back against his shoulder, leaving Aziraphale unable to enjoy this new facial expression for long.

“Oh right! Right. Yes. I do remember.” How could he have forgotten the first time in several centuries that his angel had shown up in a dress – an extra-ordinarily decorated baroque one at that? He'd looked glorious with his golden curls and red lips and shy smile, but he hadn't been quite sure of this whole female fashion thing, not really his area of expertise, and Crowley had vowed in an instant to help his 'enemy' look the very best at court. It was just another tempting, wasn't it? Vanity and wasting money on frivolous things and envy from the other ladies and all that. Could actually put it into a memo for downstairs, as long as he didn't mention the identity of the young lady at court he'd decked out in gold and gemstones.

“Sapphire and blue pearls, right?” He went back to rubbing along Aziraphale's fingers. He remembered now, the shimmering band he'd worn on his left ring finger, as if to say- but they didn't say anything back then, to be honest, Crowley didn't even dare to think anything back then.

“Sapphire and blue pearls in gold.” Aziraphale echoed, with so much softness in his voice it almost hurt. “It was truly splendid.”

“You didn't wear it much.”

“There weren't too many occasions, darling.” He'd gone back to his usual corporation soon after the whole story, back to England, where a man wasn't normally seen walking around with a delicate, gem-covered ring. There'd only been a few moments, in the quiet of his rooms, that he'd been able to slip it on. Admire it. Think about how it would've been if Crowley had slipped it on his finger. What that would've meant.

“Would you wear it now?” Crowley's voice was quiet again, careful, as it was a lot lately. He was still afraid of going too fast, no matter how much Aziraphale had shown him that that wasn't possible anymore.

“Oh, I don't quite know.” He hoped there was enough teasing in his voice not to make Crowley worry, even as his reverent stroking of the angel's hand stopped. “I think it might be a bit gaudy to walk around with a Baroque engagement ring in today's London.”

He'd said it. He'd finally said it, what they'd both been thinking every time he'd worn it, what neither had ever dared to say, certainly not what Crowley had planned when he ordered the ring, but maybe what both had hoped. Time seemed to stop for a moment, and so did Crowley, before he sat up again to face Aziraphale.

“What about a simpler one, then. Just a golden band.” His eyes seemed to say more than his mouth did, ask questions he was too nervous to ask. Aziraphale couldn't contain his grin.

“A tiny diamond, maybe. If it's not too much to ask for, dear.”

“A tiny diamond for you, of course.” A small kiss on his nose, as if to say thank you for the answer he hadn't given out loud. “I'll go looking for one tomorrow morning.” Crowley settled back down again into Aziraphale's arms. “I have to warn you, though.”

“Hm?” The book was all but forgotten on the side of the sofa now, their hands completely intertwined.

“Those kind of rings usually come in pairs, I think.”

Aziraphale buried his nose in red curls, his fingers now rubbing across Crowley's naked ringfinger as he'd done before.

“Good. As they should.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I imagine Aziraphale played around with his gender / body in the past just like Crowley, except not nearly as extensively, so he's still quite unsure every time he does it. And sticks to he/him pro-nouns simply because he's most used to it. And frankly I just love the idea of curvy Aziraphale in Baroque pomp)


End file.
